His everything
by keikari
Summary: “Hikari, I’ll take your everything.” When Kei said those words, he meant much more, did much more than just go for a race with Hikaru to the Big Ben. This is what the ending didn’t show, or else S.A. would be rated M. 2 SHOTS.KeixHikari.
1. To settle it all

**-His everything-**

**A _Special A_ fanfiction dedicated to lemon lovers and KeixHikari pairings**

**RATED M**

* * *

Author's note:My first attempt in S.A. fandom...and it's rated M. I've just observe how it lacks lemon in here and I've decided to come along and offer the contents my wicked mind, hihi... Also, there was something about the ending in the anime... Until now, I just can't figure out the deal with that ending. There was JUST something missing. Hopefully, with this fic, I filled that hole. XD (My wicked mind is at work again.)

Disclaimer: S.A. belongs to Minami Maki. This fic is the only thing I own on S.A. LOL

Summary: "Hikari, I'll take your everything." When Kei said those words, he meant much more, did much more than just go for a race with Hikaru to the Big Ben. This is what the ending didn't show, or else S.A. would be rated M.

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

**To settle it all**

"I managed to protect it until today. So I win!" Hikaru was saying boisterously as she took off the bunny costume and pointed an accusing finger his way.

"Oh really? …And what if I win?" he replied quietly, suddenly chilling her bones for no reason. Her cheeks immediately flushed into a bright red as well as her entire face when she realized what he meant.

Of course. How could she forget?

"Hikaru, I'll take your everything…" he announced as he loosened his collar and took off his scarf.

Blushing furiously, she stood stunned. How could things have turned this way? She thought she had already won: the deal was to keep the violet flower from being stolen, and she did. It was safe.

Now he was stripping off her courage with that look on his eyes and the part of the deal.

"_I'll take your everything…"_

Staggering, she managed a reply, "W-What do you mean by that?!" she could only say, although she had a tiny idea what he did mean…

_Her everything._

_Her._

_Hikari…_

Her heart was suddenly pounding in her chest, pumping a lot of blood to her very flushed face and body that it seemed a little too hot all of a sudden. She could hardly breathe.

It was as if what she dreaded or anticipated with unease was here, right in front of her, and the heat rushing throughout her body was enough to choke her.

Takishima looked at her in the eye with those golden eyes that was gentle at the same time ruthless. If it helped, he looked more bestial than he already was.

Hikari didn't want to show any weakness, especially to the only man she considered her greatest rival. But with those eyes she just might.

"You look scared..." Takishima commented, although whether he meant it as a joke, a challenge or a concerned remark was unclear to Hikaru, whose heart and mind battled for supremacy, rejecting everything else.

"_It can't be... I mustn't!" _she thought fiercely in her mind, shaking her head for emphasis as she clasped her eyes shut and clenched her fist as though to hold all her uncertainty in its death grip. Even at the peak of the moment, after everything that's been said and done, everything she had felt, she felt herself denying in face with what he wanted. Opening her eyes, she glared back at the young man standing before her, determined.

"I haven't lost to you, yet!" she sputtered, nostrils flaring and hands clenched to fists at her side, totally forgetting the weight of their deal. She tried fixing a glare to those keen golden eyes that appeared innocent and chaste for the moment, not wanting to let her sight wander to the neckline he exposed. She knew if she did that, she would lose it. Kei would win. Her feelings looked like they were winning over her at the moment, with the way her heart was beating erratically.

She had to show him she was competitive as he is.

As though in response, Kei mock her with a grin. Ruffling a hand through his beige hair, he sighed, as though he knew very well she was in defiance to her true self.

"Hikari…You can't deny it…" he drawled as though in a challenge, eyeing her. Taking one measured step forward, towards her, he grinned once more.

Hikari realized with real fear that she was inevitably rooted in place.

"_Didn't they say predators have this look in their eyes that'll freeze their prey the instant they stare at you…"_ she suddenly recalled as she looked into his eyes.

They have strangely golden irises and dark pupils, like a lion's… Yet this time, there was a dark halo surrounding those golden orbs…

Mesmerized and stunned in place, she stood. She was aware of his presence when he finally stood there before her, too close to be comfortable. Standing there, mere inches in front of her face, something exuded from his presence that made her feel suffocated yet strangely comfortable.

"K-Kei…" she uttered, distantly wondering how she could say it so smoothly when her emotions were behaving this erratically. She wasn't aware. Her mind's eye and her sight was fixed on the pale skin of his neck, exposed by his recent action to loosen the buttons on his collar and take off the scarf concealing it, like a stance.

Coming to her senses, she realized what she had been doing for the last second, blushed furiously before venting it to Takishima, who silenced her with a finger before she could.

"Sssh." He shushed.

The action was so reserved and gentle that she felt compelled to obey.

Moving forward in a motion so fluid and slow she thought she would faint, he moved his lips next to her ears and whispered.

"I've won, Hikari…"

_Won…_

_He won…_

That did it. The word was all it took for Hikari to be fired up once more.

As she was about to launch one of her protests, she faced him when he held something in his hands, something that seemed to materialize from no where. Everything was just smooth with him and swift that she didn't really wonder if he'll suddenly pop a bunny out of a hat.

It took some time to focus her sight and clear out the image he held in his hands.

It was the violet flower.

"B-But how?!" she fumed, totally forgetting about her predicament.

"How did you get it?! It was with me all the time! See?"

Fumbling in the pockets of her S.A. uniform, she dug in, moved her hand annoyingly then brought it up. She clenched her fist and unclenched. Nothing but air. Sweatdropping, she tried the other although she knew well it would come up with nothing. Still, the idea of losing one more time to him felt terrible.

"Where is it… I know it's here…" Hikari tried in vain in front of a grinning Takishima, who stood there as though he enjoyed the scene.

Apparently, she noticed.

"Why are you smiling?" she fumed, furious and suddenly fired up. How come, all these time, even in the end, he had to win? Worst thing was, she was compelled to admit it, even lie to it.

"There must be some mistake…" she uttered to no one in particular. Then after a while of reflecting, she decided.

"I think you've cheated, Takishima." She boldly announced as a conclusion, as though it was the greatest truth.

Instead of being infuriated, Takishima merely smiled as he held the flower in his hand and sniffed it demurely, holding it delicately between his fingers like a connoisseur.

"It smells…nice..." He commented, withdrawing to look at her with a glint in his eyes, "It's been well taken care of." He added with a satisfactory smile.

"Of course it is!" Hikari responded with utmost dignity, "I had it in the pot all the time and—" she stopped short, suddenly remembering.

_The pot!_

_She left it at home! She didn't bring it!_

_She didn't even touch that flower when Sui came to fetch her with the chopper so abruptly… How could she?_

_All she had in mind at the moment was to meet Takishima once more…Takishima who left for London, leaving her with the challenge unfinished. _

_That was all._

Seeing him now, the flower in his hands, something in her mind went off.

Someone… An accomplice of him must've taken it from her house. That was it. That's the only reason.

* * *

In the end, Takishima Kei was still someone who couldn't afford losing, even if it means doing other means to do it.

**_Flashback_**

He was miserable when he had to leave everyone, most of all, his beloved Hikari… The decision to go to London to spare the S.A. was something he decided for himself, knowing what the others would say about it. But he had to sacrifice in order for the greater good of everyone.

Still, that didn't leave out the fact that he left a challenge that was unfinished. It was like betting a part of himself and leaving it for good.

He realized that much as he looked out the window of his private plane, staring after the boisterous girl ran after the plane looking desperate.

"Farewell Hikari… I have no choice but to leave you…"

And that's when it hit him. He was not only leaving her but a part of him too.

It was the memories…

The irreplaceable moments they had together…

_---The challenge. _

Sitting in the soft plush cushion of the plane's seat, he crossed his arms to his face and sat, thinking. He just did that for a while for the entire 2 hours out of the usual 3 hour flight from Japan to London, thinking.

Then when the plane finally landed, he realized it was not yet over.

--

"Aoi, you would do anything for me right?

Startled yet still professional, Ogata Aoi corrected, "Yes, you are my obligation Kei… However if this goes against the absolute orders of your grandfather—

"It won't." this time, Kei was grinning, "I promise."

Doubtful yet also curious, Aoi decided to listen to Kei's request, and his eyes widened in surprise but he didn't think it was a bad idea at all. After all, the Takishima was made to be number one.

--

_Hanazono residence_

_Hikari's bedroom_

As Aoi personally stood before Hikari's bedroom, staring at the tiny pot which held the flower, he remembered Kei's wishes and decided to obey without complaint. Carefully, he took the pot in his hands, tiptoed to the bedroom's window and slipped outside where the henchmen waited in hiding.

Dropping himself carefully, Aoi managed to slip the flowers fresh and unharmed. Then he made a phone call service to the fastest delivery plane ever and requested to have a package delivered straight to Kei Takishima.

* * *

**_back to present_**

"You cheated!" Hikari was saying, her face flushed with anger.

Kei merely brushed his hair aside, "Hm? I don't remember ordering someone else to get the flowers would break the rules… I did that yesterday so I think the challenge is still viable." He smirked.

Hikari stared at him, unbelieving. She didn't know he would be even capable of doing such. He must want the end of the deal that badly to have resorted to that… The thought make her blush once more.

"Takishima…" she mumbled when she realized he had finished talking.

In a move so fast for her to take time to think, Takishima closed the distance between them in one fell stride, locked his arms to the walls behind her and kept it that way.

For a moment, Hikari could only stare at those eyes that seem to make her knees weak. It looked as though it were smoldering. It burned her.

"Y-You…" she could only say. She was consciously trying to make it sound indignant but right now, it was impossible. It was as though the only thing she was hearing was the deafening sound of her heartbeat that filled her ears and her mind, losing all logic she had left.

_Kei…_

_Takishima Kei…_

Her greatest rival was standing here before her, with his arms trapping her until she could no longer breathe, so close to his face. She could feel his warm, sweet breath on her face, a drug that invaded her thought processes and consumed it. It made it feel a little hotter than it already was.

_Inhale…_

_Exhale…_

The sound of their breathing was the only thing heard in the sudden silence of the room.

Heavy.

Deep.

_Tensed…_

The delicate glow of the moon and the night outside the windows was the only illumination to spare them each others look, the air was cool and fresh but somehow, it felt warm.

It was _maddeningly_ warm with his body next to her.

Her breath was slowly being stolen away, as though just being near him sucked the life out of her.

"Hikari…" he said her name although it was no more than a whisper. His eyes appeared torn from being sincere and gentle to losing out of control. It was as though everything he kept bottled up for so long was being unleashed in gradual leaks now.

"I will…take your everything…"

And this time, when he spoke, all the right feelings were in his words and Hikari felt the finality in it as Kei moved in and took her with his kiss.

* * *

**Author's notes: **I have to cut it there because the next chapter is going to need some decisions: yours! Ohohohohoho… Because there will definitely be mature scenes, do you want me to continue? Should I taper off the…violence? Increase the…tension? Ohohoho… Gladly, I find it endearing to leave the decisions to you, the ones who read this.

**Thanks for reading!!!**

**Meanwhile, if you like it and want more (MORE MORE MORE HAHA) PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!!! **

* * *


	2. The gift of awareness

**A/N: I feel like the anime censored a lot of scenes that should've happened, so here I am. Hehe! This is RATED M NOW. There's a clear reason why it's rated that way and its right below. Nothing explicit, just implied. Have fun~**

* * *

(Takishima's P.O.V.)

_Hikari…_

_You don't understand how much I long for you…_

_How I long for those presents and gifts you give me during my every birthday…_

_How I long for your smile, your laughter… _

_our fights…_

_How I love the way you stand by me, waiting until I open your gift and describe it in the only way you can._

_All these time, you remain clueless…_

_-  
_

_Now… I will show you…_

_This will be my present to you, in my birthday._

_

* * *

_

**CHAPTER 2**

**The gift of awareness**

Kei met her lips perfectly and firmly with the definite moves of someone who knew a lot of things, meanwhile holding his other hand to lock his grip on her waist while the other reached out to grasp her chin.

So, this was what a kiss felt like.

Slowly, delicately yet passionately, with a strength that defied his graceful movements, he kissed her, before her startled wide blue eyes and her tensed body before his.

Hikari, her mind too taken aback and surprised by this sudden assault, remained stunned. Her lips were rigid and he was kissing her back nevertheless, as though he didn't care.

_Takishima…_

Her mind was in a mess, in turbulent disarray, and as he continued, her thought processes grew more chaotic…at the same time, the sensations overflowed her naivety.

She didn't know how to react. Kei had suddenly kissed her…!

Closing her eyes by the sudden flood of emotions, Hikari smelled his fresh fragrance that somehow underlie a scent of something heavy and strong, pulsing through her troubled mind and pumping her mind with uncontrollable desire to just grab him and push him to the ground while she lavished him.

Unfortunately, with this initial experience, he was currently dominating her thoughts and emotions that acting boldly was impossible.

The suffocating desire whipping her mind waves after waves of pleasure felt suddenly unbearable, like it would overflow.

She loved him, she was just afraid to admit it. Hikari loved him like mad.

His strength, she once feared and competed for, now becomes her blanket.

It felt ridiculous to deny it, even now. She wanted to, just to fulfill her role as a rival, but she doubt she had the strength to do so. Already, his masculinity filled her every being until its strands occupied every part of her, making her submit willingly.

Clutching his shoulders, she pulled him closer as she returned his kiss, suddenly rough and engaging. Tasting the feel of his velvet lips to her had never felt this good… It was so exhilaratingly blissful that she could faint, perhaps an effect when one had returned the love of a rival.

Clumsily moving her hands to meet his face, slowly, uncertainly she roved her way to his firmly muscled chest, to his slender back, to his chiseled, smooth face, garnering reactions from him she had not expected.

As though sensing her curiosity, he drew her back suddenly, fiercely, but not before gently nibbling on her lower lip and made her utter a startled moan and surprise.

Feeling her mind felt in a daze after what he just did, she couldn't reply any word except a glare, panting as she did so.

Kei stared back at her, likewise, something in his look felt unrestrained and uncontrolled that it frightened her. It was a new look, something she hadn't seen except for the times when he would come running to her rescue and save her. Except it was more of the look of urgency.

"Hikari…" he uttered, his voice sounding hoarse, "...Remember the deal?" this time, when he grinned, Hikari knew he meant it, whatever he meant.

"_I will take your everything."_

Before everything else, Kei kissed her once more with a passion that made her head swoon with desire and took her by the belt. Then, his hands were more forceful, gripping and gently squeezing in places that she moaned unintentionally to his ear, moans which he silenced with his kiss. Invasive, maddening, he explored her with his hands in a way she had never been touched before, making her innocent mind feel overwhelmed and beyond control.

"_He's suddenly strong…" _Hikari's feverish mind thought, not realizing it was her own strength melting before his.

Takishima was taking over her mind and body, filling it with jumbled sensations that everything felt hazy… and a distant, dormant part of her did not like it.

He was not winning, not in this unfair way. He cheated after all.

But since they were playing this end of the deal, she might as well do.

Her rival instinct moving her, unwilling to be beaten, she reciprocated the demands of his roving hands with her own more forceful ones, encircling his neck and pushing him back as she drove the kiss deeper with her own.

Startled by this sudden movement, it did nothing but fuel his drive further as he sank his fingers deeper into the flesh of her back, his tongue invading the sensitive area of her mouth. The action left her breathless and staggering for a moment but she quickly recovered enough to give a brute grip on his tux.

_--A mistake._

She realized with late reaction that she was pulling him _closer_ to her, even meaning to take the tux off instead of grasping him in the same way he was doing.

_A bad mistake._ And she wanted to appear like she was retaliating too. Now she looked like she wanted him.

It wasn't a bad idea. Maybe she did.

Uttering a growl that almost sounded inhuman, Hikari fleetingly thought she angered him more when he suddenly withdrew away from her then grabbed both of her shoulders. A moment lapsed as she found herself staring at him as he was staring at her, and she inwardly cringe at what she saw before he pushed her against the wall. Lifting her easily, he pinned her hard to the wall, leaving her more shaken than she already was. Before she even have time to react, it was his mouth devouring her, moving from her neck to her jawline, to her throat down, making her moan uncontrollably as she closed her eyes. As though he hasn't enough of her, his hands caressed and trailed down to her body, ultimately ceasing any protests she might have in mind, however fleeting.

It was madness, yet she welcomed it.

She had never realized before any of this, that she wanted him this bad.

Instead of pushing him away, Hikari decided she had enough. Opening her arms to the onslaught of emotions, she allowed it to be known.

--

"KEI!"

With ease, he carried her onto the king size bed with the sheer curtains draped on all sides and dropped her on it. As he panted heavily, he stilled his tumultuous desire for a moment and allowed himself to bask in her beauty as she was bathed in the light of the moon.

Her S.A. uniform was partly unbuttoned, her short skirt slightly hitched up to reveal her long bronze legs. Her raven black hair was disheveled and her pretty face lost its innocent luster, to be replaced by a look of need torn between anxiety that was strangely beautiful.

He had done that much now… He wanted more.

He realized restraining his actions would be lying to himself all over again.

She had to know how he feels… All these time, it was what Takishima truly wanted. When Hikari was acting dense in front of him, he was protecting her, meaning to keep her from any form of harm.

Because he loved her, truly did.

Ever since they were young, he harbored these feelings with him, waiting until she finally realized it. He kept it all inside. Patiently enduring her denseness and her naivety, Takishima thought he could do without these wanton feelings of desire so strong it threatened to engulf his logic. But now it was here, in this moment, he would accept it.

_Gladly_.

A tiny grin marked the corner of his lips as he moved forward, to where Hikari lay sprawled and helpless as she gazed at him with longing.

"Hikari…" he drawled and went to her.

--

"Kei…! Kei…!"

She moaned his name, sounding shrill and hysterical inside the wide bedroom. She couldn't help it. She had never felt anything like this before, and the sequence of dizzying pleasure piled one over the other made her weak, weak enough not to have the strength to fight back.

_Or in this case, even deny anything anymore._

All she wanted was him at the moment… No one but him.

She was past the point of denying her feelings, or being ignorant and unknowing to this development. After everything he had made her feel this night, Hikari felt like she tasted the world.

Gripping the locks of his beige hair, she held onto it and at the same time, prayed he would stop and give it to her. The pace was maddeningly fast, too much it felt painful to have it prolonged as the throbbing inside intensified. Ceaselessly, relentlessly, Takishima would make her rise to the highest peaks of pleasure with just one wave of his hand.

He was crazy. And she morbidly loved every bit of it, in a way.

Abruptly, Takishima stopped, his face rising from between her outstretched legs, towards the direction of the door. As though sensing what it was about, Hikari tried her best to stifle her panting and heaving, even her sobbing, to listen in renewed tension.

From outside, the sounds of running footsteps and hasty shouts of command can be heard. The two listened, unmoving except for the rise and fall of their breathing and the dampened heat on their bodies. Drops of sweat trickled from Takishima's forehead as he waited.

--

A buzz of a radio transmitter can be heard, along with a voice.

It was Ogata Aoi. After pretending to listen to the voice in the radio transmitter, he faced the flock of guards.

"She was seen in the other tower, on the Western hall. Get back to position!" he ordered the men as they turned pace and marched back to place.

"But sir," one soldier asked as they were about to leave, looking at the bedroom door of Kei with worry and suspicion. He did thought he heard something there…

"What about Mr. Takishima Kei…?" his voice trailed off as Aoi glowered at him like a dark cloud.

"You will do as you're ordered." Aoi snapped with silent authority and the guard immediately went back to place and followed the others.

As Aoi was left alone, he glanced at Takishima's bedroom door with a thoughtful look before turning to the direction of the hall and moving away. He had always admired Kei ever since. He was his obligation, and it was his task to take care of him.

"_May you be happy..." _sighing, he went on his way.

--

Now the last hurdle was passed, Takishima waited for a while to make sure they had no plans coming back. When he was certain, he faced Hikari once more, as though nothing happened.

"Shall we get back to where we left off?" he whispered, a grin gracing the corners of his lips.

* * *

_fin_

_

* * *

  
_

**A/N: Okaay! That was a big question mark for an ending but I decided to end it like that or I'll end up explaining how they managed to hang suspended in mid-air as they kissed there, right in front of the Big Ben, and it started to snow in November. Really. XD But I kind of understand why the producer decided that way. The significance of the flower only struck me that time.**

**Sweet, just plain sweet.**

**^_^**

_**And OMG... the reviewers who made my day:**_

**theringmastersapprentice - yes! gladly, ohohoho...**

**cutekeiko88 - matured much? glad you like it~  
**

**Ikutolover77 - me too~XD  
**

**The lovely otaku-chan - more! :D**

**FEED ME REVIEWS!! (evil laughter)**

(oh... by the way... hehe. There might be a sequel for this... _Want it?_ hrmhrm... cast your votes in a review~)


End file.
